Edward adopts
by TwIlIgHtLuVeR1994
Summary: Title says it all. Edward adopts a little girl. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_( Flash back)_

"You don't have to move out you know." Esme said as she watched Edward packing.

"I know. But I don't want you guys to have to deal with my choice." He said with a shrug. The he stopped his packing and looked at her sad face. Edward sighed and hugged her.

"You know I wouldn't mind having you around. Especially when you get home from where you're going." Esme muttered.

"I know but I want to do this my way. Besides I'll only be upstairs in my new apartment." Edward chuckled.

"Yes but your all moving out." Esme said a tear glistening in her eye.

"We're all still within the building. You and Carlisle are on the fifth floor. Alice and Jasper are right next to you. Rose and Emmett are on the third floor and I'll be right above you." Edward said with a smile.

"I'll see you every day." He said pulling with another chuckle. Esme nodded and wiped away the tear.

"How will you be gone?" She asked after a second watching Edward zip his duffel bag and slings it over his shoulder.

"A month maybe." Edward answered hugging her one last time.

"You didn't tell anyone besides Carlisle right?" He asked prying her arms off of him. She nodded and wiped her eyes again a smile coming to her lips.

"Alice knows though." She said with a chuckle.

"I was sure she saw it coming before I did." Edward chuckled.

"When they get back you can tell t hem where I'm going." He added hugging her one last time before walking out of his room and going down the hallway and walking out into the front hall where the elevator was. A few minutes later he was in his car and driving.

_(End of flashback)_

"Just take your time and mingle with the children. They like meeting new people." Ms. Stella said. Edward nodded and she smiled at him one last time before walking out of the room and leaving him alone in the room where six children sat around a TV watching cartoons while another six were scattered around the room. He stood there a moment uncomfortable with his hands in his pockets. _Maybe this was a bad idea. _He thought. Edward sighed before turning around and making his way back to the door to find Ms. Stella so he could tell her he changed his mind.

"No!" A small voice screamed behind him stopping him in his tracks. He turned around curiously. A small girl of around two was huddled in a corner with tears falling down her round cheeks. A much older girl stood over her holding an old rag doll with the tips of her fingers and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Pwease." The tiny girl whimpered. The older girl smiled evilly and grabbed the legs of the doll with one hand and the head with the other and began to pull. The smaller girl looked at her with wide frightened blue eyes that were swimming in tears.

"No." She whimpered. Edward made his way as quickly as he could in human pace to the two girls and grabbed the older girl's hands.

"Let go." He said in a hard voice. The girl looked up at him with a shocked expression. Edward and the girl had their eyes locked for a long time, Edwards gaze hard, for a long time before she let go and backed away. Edward watched her walking with slumped shoulders over to the children watching the TV. When she sat down she looked back at Edward with a death glare. Edward smirked and looked down at the little girl. She had her arms around her knees and looked at him with wide eyes full of shock. Edwards face softened and he knelt down in front of her and reached the doll out to her. She still stared up at him with wide eyes. Then a small smile broke out on her face and she reached out to take the doll. Edward couldn't help but let the corner of his mouth lift in a half smile.

"I see you found Reese." Edward looked behind him at Ms. Stella who was smiling widely at him. Edward looked back at the little girl who was now mumbling to her doll.

"I just came to tell you that I'll be in my office if you need anything." She said before turning and heading towards the door.

"Sit." Reese's tiny voice came from behind him. He looked down at Reese who was patting to floor beside her.

"Sit." She said slamming her small hand down on the carpet. Edward sat down beside her and she looked up at him with a grin.

"Weese." She said her grin growing wider. Edward noticed the dimples that appeared on her cheeks.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm Weese." She said proudly slapping herself in the chest.

"I'm Edward." He answered. Reese stood up and climbed onto his lap and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Edward stiffened with his hands still at his sides. After a second his heart melted completely and he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Edward leaned back against the wall and crossed his legs as Reese jumped off his lap and picked up the doll that she had dropped before she had climbed on his lap. She dusted the doll off and straitened the blue dress it wore. Edward chuckled watching her fix her doll. Reese looked at the doll for a second, studying it, before smiling approvingly and handed reached her out to Edward.

"Emily." She said proudly showing her dimples again.

"Hello Emily." Edward said grabbing one of the hands and shaking it. Reese giggled and climbed back on Edwards lap and sat back and began to talk. Edward sat there with smile and listened to the child talk for around thirty minutes. In that thirty minutes Edward found out that she liked the color purple and hated pink. She liked to play but none of the other kids wanted to play with her. Edward frowned at this.

"Why won't they play with you?" He asked.

"I'm baby." She said with a shrug the smile had slipped from her face and she looked down at the doll and played with its hair.

"You're not a baby." Edward said placing his finger under her chin and making her look at him.

"I'm not?" She asked surprised.

"No. why do they think you're a baby?" He asked.

"Diapers." Reese sighed as she said this and Edward smiled again. Just then Ms. Stella walked in with another woman and announced it was time for lunch. All the other children scrambled to there feet and began lining up in front of the other lady. Ms. Stella smiled and walked over to where Edward was still sitting with Reese still in his lap. When Ms. Stella had announced lunch she had thrown he arms around his neck in a death grip.

"Reese, you have to let go of Mr. Cullen now. You have to eat lunch then take your nap." She said. Edward wrapped his arms around Reese and stood up.

"Come on Reese." Ms. Stella said as Edward pried her arms off and handed her gently over to Ms. Stella. She carried Reese over to other lady and after handing her over walked back over to Edward and they watched the lady holding Reese, who was staring at Edward with sad eyes, lead the children out of the room.

"Ms. Stella?" Edward started turning his attention to the middle aged lady.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" She asked still smiling.

"I think I'd like to adopt Reese." Edward said looking back at the door. Ms. Stella smiled.

"Come to my office." She said. Edward followed her out the door and looked the hallway where the children were still at. Reese had her head lying on the lady's shoulder sucking her thumb. Her head shot up when she saw Edward and waved smiling. Edward smiled and waved back at his soon to be daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy?" It sent a thrill thru Edward when he heard Reese call him that.

"Yes?" He asked looking at her over his shoulder instead of the rearview mirror since he was stopped at a red light.

"I love you." She said with a wide grin showing her dimples.

"I love you too Reese." He said with a chuckle looking in front of him again right as the light turned green. She giggled and began jabbering to her doll. It had been five minutes since Edward had left the parking lot of the orphanage and Reese had called him " Daddy" seven times and said " I love you" five times. And neither one of them had gotten the slightest bit old. The day before at Ms. Stella's office he had learned that Reese's mother had dropped her off a week after Reese was born. Chloe, her name had been, was married to a drunk and was dying of cancer and didn't want Reese to be raised by her husband. Edward listened to Reese talking to her the rest of the way to his hotel and enjoyed the whole time.

"Home?" Reese asked when he unbuckled her from the car seat Edward had purchased the night before along with a few other things.

"No this is where we're going to stay until tomorrow." He answered with a chuckle. She squealed and clapped her hands as he finished unbuckling her and she lunged for him. Edward caught her surprised before she fell splat on the concrete and hurt herself. He chuckled and blew a raspberry on her neck. She screamed with laughter.

"Don't do that you little munchkin." He said with a smile as he tickled her. She kept giggling even after her had stopped. He sat her down and leaned into the car again to get her small green bag that Ms. Stella had said she had packed her few clothes and few diapers that would last him a day. Then he stood back up and picked Reese up again while slinging the green bag over his shoulder. She talked the whole way up to his room and when he walked into the suit he was in her eyes widened and she gasped. Edward laughed at her expression and made his way to the bedroom so he could set her bag down. He looked at the clock on bedside table. Before he had picked Reese up she had her lunch and when he looked at her and she yawned he guessed it time for her nap. He turned to Reese and caught her yawning and he smiled and sat her down on the bed and took her shoes off and took the small clips that were in her hair out. Her bright red curls fell into her eyes and she wiped them away with a giggle. Edward lifted her up and carried her up to the head of bed and pulled the blankets down before he set her down again. She rolled on to her stomach and peeked out at him from under her curls. Edward grinned and pushed his head down to his her forehead. She giggled and sat up and reached for him and he sat down on the bed and pushed her back down and rubbed her back. She yawned again and Edward could see her eyes drooping no matter how hard she tried to keep them open. Her eyes closed completely shut and a second later she was fully asleep. Edward kissed her gently on the forehead before getting up and turning off the light so it was little darker in the room. He pulled the curtains on the windows closer together before leaving the room and leaving the door open just a crack. Then his phone rang and he looked down to see Esme calling.

"Hey Esme." He answered quietly looking at the door.

"Hey Edward how's going?" She asked.

"It's going pretty good. I-" He cut off when he looked up and saw Reese peeking out from the crack in the door.

"Daddy?" She whimpered.

"You okay Reese?" Edward asked concerned.

"Edward who was that?" Esme asked confused.

"Hey let me call you back in a second Esme." Edward said before closing his phone as he walked over and knelt down beside Reese.

"What's wrong sweetie." He asked opening the door more and she walked out and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You left." She whimpered.

"I was only gone for a second." He said brushing her hair out of her eyes. She shrugged and Edward stood up with her in his arms. He went back to the bed and sat against the head board with her still in his arms. He rubbed her back until she fell asleep again and he pulled his phone out to call Esme.

"Have you already adopted?" Esme asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"Yes." Edward said looking down at Reese as she sighed in her sleep. Her lips puckered around her thumb and her eyes twitched.

"Her names Reese." Edward said before Esme asked, talking in a low voice that only Esme would be able to hear.

"You adopted a girl?" Esme asked softly.

"I had changed my mind and was about to leave when…" He began to explain how he had seen the girl about to tear Emily to shreds and how Reese had wrapped herself around his finger in only five minutes. When he'd finishes Esme chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet her. What does she look like?" Esme asked.

"She has bright red hair and the cutest dimples in her cheeks." Edward answered stroking Reese's hair.

"How old is she?" Esme asked.

"She turns two in three months." Edward answered.

"Potty training." Esme said with a laugh.

"Might need yours and Carlisle's help with that." Edward said with a cringe. Esme laughed again.

"Did you tell the others about this?" Edward asked after a second of silence.

"Yes I did when they got home from school yesterday and they asked why you didn't go to school." Esme answered with a chuckle.

"How did they take it?" Edward asked feeling a little nervous.

"Well Alice already knew but she still screamed with excitement when I told them. Emmet and Jasper were and Rosalie was just plain mad." Esme answered. Edward sighed. I while later he got off the phone with Esme and carefully scooted down so his head was on the pillows and he pulled the blankets around Reese so she wouldn't get cold. Edward got up after a while, deciding he'd make sure his things were together before he and Reese left the next morning.

"Daddy!?" Reese screamed from the bedroom. Edward hurried to the bedroom as tears began to fall down her cheeks. When she saw him she lunged at him and he held her while she sniffled.

"You left me." She said her lips trembling.

"It's ok Reese I'm here now." He murmured to her.

"I love you daddy." She said into his neck after she had calmed down. That's when Edward noticed the smell of urine coming from her. He wrinkled his nose and pushed her away as gently as he could back on to the bed before getting up and grabbing her green bag from the floor.

"Daddy!" She cried sitting on her bed, tears filling her eyes again. Edward quickly was by her side again and chuckled.

"I'm still here. We need to get you in a clean diaper." He said picking her up and putting her down on the bed. Ten minutes later, Edward finished changing her. She had watched him giggling the whole time while he struggled on trying to figure out what to do. He stood up with a satisfied smile and Reese raised her arms for him. At the same time he heard her stomach growl and he chuckled picking her up.

"Are you hungry?" He asked kissing her forehead with a smile. She nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Edward brushed her hair out and put her shoes back on her feet before he left the room and made his way out to the car so he could get Reese something to eat.

_Later on_

"No!" Reese screamed struggling against Edwards grasp as he knelt beside the bathtub.

"It's just water Reese." Edward tried to soothe the struggling naked child.

"No!" She screamed.

"Look Reese. I'll make you a deal. If you let me put you in the water then I'll let you have a cookie before bed." Edward said holding her still. She froze and frowned in thought. Then she grinned and nodded. Edward laughed and set her in the bath and wet her hair before squirting a glob of shampoo in his hand and rubbing it in her hair.

"Cookie?" She asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No I said after your bath." Edward said with a chuckle. She stuck her lip out and crossed her arms. Edward rolled his eyes and finished with her hair.

"Now?" Reese asked as Edward lifted her out of the tub a few minutes later.

"After I dry you off." Edward sighed wrapping a towel around her. She squealed and clapped her hands and Edward smiled.

"I love you daddy!" Reese said again when Edward laid her down on the bed after she had eaten her cookie. Edward wrapped her in his arms and lay down with her kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too my Reese." Edward whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward looked around the room making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Finally, he took a very sleepy Reese into his arms and walked out the door and made his was to his car.  
"I'm tired." Reese whimpered as Edward buckled her into her car seat. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her tiny body as she shivered in the early morning breeze. Edward kissed her forehead before closing her door and walking around to his door and getting in. He looked back at Reese who was rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
"I'm sorry sweetie. But in a few hours you're going to meet grandma, grandpa, and all your aunts and uncles." Edward said reaching back and patting her leg. A sleepy grin broke out across her face and Edward chuckled.  
After hours of driving, stopping to feed Reese and change her, they pulled up to the apartment building.  
"Reese wakes up sweetie we're home." Edward said gently shaking Reese awake. She whimpered and rubbed her eyes as Edward unbuckled her.  
"I'm going to get you up to bed okay. We'll meet grandma and everyone in the morning." He said placing her on his hip before reaching in for their two bags. She laid her head on his shoulder as he made his way up to his apartment. Reese's eyes widened when he walked into the living room of his apartment and Edward smiled gently shutting the door behind him. He made his way to his room. Tomorrow I need to go buy her a bed. He thought as he walked up the stairs and into the little hallway. He turned his head and froze with shock at what he saw.  
"Alice." He muttered darkly as he looked inside the spare bedroom that had been decorated in green. Reese raised her head again and gasped. Oh well. At least I won't have to go shopping. He thought shrugging. He walked into the room and put her bag down on the floor before sitting the shocked little girl down on her bed. She traced the flower patterns on the bedspread while Edward unpacked the few clothes she had. Edward opened the closet and froze again. The closet was full of clothes. He smiled slightly when he saw there wasn't any pink in the bunch. He heard Reese gasp again and a thud as she jumped off the bed and ran to where he stood. She looked up at the clothes and reached out to touch blue flower patterned dress. She beamed up at Edward and he chuckled before hanging one of Reese's dresses in it.  
"Your aunt Alice is going to spoil you." Edward muttered as he finished changing her diaper.  
"Goodnight Reese." He said kissing her nose after he pulled the warm covers up to her chin.  
"Night daddy." She said as she yawned. Edward turned off her light and looked back at her t o see she already had her eyes closed and her thumb in her mouth. He smiled and walked out of the room, leaving her door open a crack, after picking up his bag. He walked into his and began to unpack before walking into his bathroom and taking a long shower.

Reese opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place and her father wasn't anywhere to be seen. Her eyes filled with tears and she reached for Emily. She gasped when she didn't find her near and she jumped out of the bed and began looking for her. When she didn't find her anywhere she looked over to see a door cracked open and she ran to it. Reese peeked out of the crack before squeezing out and standing in the strange hallway. She looked around for Emily here but didn't find her. She walked down the stairs and looked under the couch and all around but still didn't find her. Finally she reached and door and pulled it open. She looked at the long hallway before her with fear before stepping out into it. She had to find Emily. She saw another door and made her way towards it. The door was hard to open but she eventually got it open and she looked in the room to see stairs. She slipped inside and, before she could get back in the hallway, the door slammed shut. She gasped and began banging on it but it didn't move. She whimpered in fear and looked around for help. Then she saw the stairs again and made her way slowly towards them. Reese looked down the stairs and whimpered before grabbing onto the railing and stepping down onto one of the steps. When she got to the bottom she looked back up and tears slipped down her cheeks as she turned to the next flight of stairs and making her way down them. After a while she stopped and sat down on the floor tired. She brought her knees up to her chest as tears began to pour down her cheeks. Her head shot up when she heard talking and she looked towards a door. She smiled, thinking it was her father, and began banging her tiny fists against the heavy door. The voices stopped but Reese kept banging her fists. More tears fell down her cheeks and she began to sob.  
"Daddy!" She cried. Suddenly, the door was wrenched open and Reese fell forward. She scrambled to her hands and feet and stared up in fear at the two wide eyed men.  
"What in the world?" One of men, a tall muscular man with curly hair, asked surprised. The second man, a blonde haired man, stepped towards her and she turned with a scream and ran back towards the stairs. She tripped and landed hard on her knees and she cried in pain as she dragged herself up the first step and sat there with her knees curled up to her chest and watched the blonde man walking closer.  
"Hey we're not going to hurt you." He said gently kneeling down. Suddenly, Reese was able to stop shaking and began to calm down. She still had her legs up to her chest.  
"Where did you come from?" The big man asked. Reese slowly pointed up the stairs.  
"What are you doing down here?" The blonde man asked.  
"I couldn't find Emily so I was trying to find her." Reese blurted out as her lips began trembling. The blonde man frowned confused.  
"Is Emily your sister or mother?" He asked. Reese shook her head and shivered from a cold breeze. The blonde man sighed before standing up and taking his jacket off. He wrapped it around Reese and began lifting her up off the stairs into his arms. She whimpered and he loosened his grip before turning and following the big man down the hallway towards a door.  
"Rosalie!" The big man yelled walking into the living room. A blonde woman was standing by their side a second later.  
"Emmett? What is this?" She asked looking at Reese with a confused expression.  
"We found her on the stairs out there. We don't know where she came from." The blond man said setting Reese down on the sofa. She watched them all with fear.  
"I don't think I've ever seen her in the building." Rosalie said staring down at her.  
"Jasper goes get Alice." Rosalie said.  
"I'm already here." A short black haired girl came in thru the door Jasper had left open. She shut it behind her before walking over to the sofa and kneeling down beside Reese.  
"Hello Reese. I'm your aunt Alice." She said with a smile. Reese's eyes widened along with the others. Then Reese smiled shyly.  
"I don't think your daddy is doing a great job of watching you are he?" She asked grinning. Reese looked down and shrugged. Alice giggled before pulling out her phone and dialing Edwards's number.  
"Edward did you lose something?" Alice asked when he answered.  
"No I do-" He stopped and Alice heard him running.  
"Reese!" He yelled.  
"Alice I got to go. Reese is missing!" Edward cried.  
"Edward she's with me!" Alice yelled before he could hang up.  
"What?" He hissed after a long moment of silence.  
"Jasper and Emmett found her in the stairway." Alice explained looking at Reese. Edward hung up and Alice giggled shutting her phone and turning back to Reese.  
"Your daddy is on his way." She said. A second later Edward burst into the apartment with only jeans on.  
"Reese!" He cried running over and wrapping her in his arms in a tight grip.  
"Daddy!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"What were you doing?" He said pushing her away enough to look in her eyes.  
"I couldn't find Emily." She answered.  
"Why didn't you come get me?" Edward asked loosening. Reese shrugged.  
"Don't ever, ever leave the apartment without me." He hissed shaking her a little. She whimpered and tears filled her eyes. Edward sighed and pulled her to him again relaxing his grip and stroking her hair as she cried.

( There are pictures on my profile of Edward living room, bathroom, bedroom and Reese's bedroom. There's also one of Emmett and Rosalie's living room on there too. Hope you liked it!)


	4. Chapter 4

"Reese I need to get you back to bed." Edward said after his siblings had properly introduced themselves. Reese latched on to Emmett, who had been holding her for the past few minutes, and her lip puckered.

"Reese." Edward said in a warning tone. She sighed and reached for Edward.

"I want Emily." She whimpered.

"We'll get her in the morning." Edward said kissing her forehead.

"But I can't sleep without her." She said panicky.

"You can sleep with me. Now say goodnight to your aunts and uncles." Edward said as she lay her head on is shoulder with a yawn. She waved at them and they waved back.

"Tomorrow you can spend all day with them okay?" He asked turning around and heading towards the door. She nodded and yawned again.

"Thank you guys for finding her." Edward said over his shoulder before he shut the door. He headed towards the stairs, deciding he better not take the elevator when he was dressed in only jeans and someone could get in with them.

"Daddy why are you naked?" Reese asked as he carried her up the stairs.

"Because I was in a hurry when I found out you weren't in your bed. And I'm not naked." He said looking at her with a raised brow.

"Oh." She said laying her head on his shoulder again. He chuckled and kissed her forehead again as he came to his floor and walked out into the hallway. He stopped in his tracks when he met a man and woman in the hallway. They looked at him and the man raised his eyebrows. Edward sighed and made his way quickly to his apartment and when he got in he made sure to lock the door.

"Daddy?" Reese lifted her head and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it Reese?" Edward asked making his way up the stairs after turning the lights in the living room off.

"I'm thirsty." She said. Edward turned around and went into the kitchen. He sat her on the counter and fixed her a glass of water and handed it to her. She looked at with her nose wrinkled without taking it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want juice." She said.

"I don't have any sweetie." He said with a sigh.

"Look." She said folding her arms.

"Reese just drinks water and we'll get you some tomorrow." Edward said with a sigh. She clamped her mouth shut and pointed to the refrigerator. Edward sighed and put the water down.

"I'm telling you Reese. I don't have any." He said before he opened to door and froze when he saw a carton of orange juice, a bottle of apple juice and a bottle of grape juice. Then he rolled his eyes when he figured Alice must have gotten to his kitchen as well. He opened the freezer and rolled his eyes when he found it full of frozen waffles, pizza, chicken nuggets, and other things Reese might like to eat. Edward pulled out the juices and put them on the counter for Reese to pick one. She clapped her hands when she saw the three different kinds.

"Which one?" Edward asked. She thought for a minute before pointing at the apple juice. Edward put the other two up before opening the cupboards again. When he opened a different one he found it full of different colored children cups with the lids. Reese saw this and gasped before clapping again happily.

"Green!" She cried happily. Edward pulled a green one out and filled it half way with apple juice before handing it to her and putting to bottle back in the refrigerator.

"Okay Reese it's time for bed." Edward said picking her up and turning the lights off. Reese drank her juice and babbled to Edward as he walked up the stairs to the hallway. He set her down on his bed and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. He came out pulling a black t-shirt over his head and picked Reese up again so he could pull the blankets down. He got on and she curled up against his chest.

"Daddy?" She whispered. He stroked her hair and closed his eyes.

"What?" He whispered back.

"I peed." She whispered. He cringed and sat up throwing the covers aside. She sat up on her knees and reached for him when he stood up. He carried her into her room and laid her down on the changing table.

"I think soon we're going to have to get you potty trained." Edward said with a sigh as he pulled her nightgown up so he could change her. She giggled as he changed her and he rolled his eyes. She handed him her cup and he took it and set on the changing table while he pulled her up and pulled her night dress down.

"You have to drink it daddy." Reese giggled.

"Thank you sweetie but I don't want any." Edward said pulling up into his arms and kissing her cheek.

"It's good." She said giggling. Edward chuckled and walked back to his room.

"I know but I'll let you have it." He said laying her down before turning the lights off and getting in beside her. She cuddled up to his chest and sighed sleepily.

"I love you daddy." She said.

"I love you too Reese." Edward said with a chuckle wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

"Where we going?" Reese asked as Edward shut the apartment door.

"We're going to go see your grandma and grandpa." Edward answered going to the elevator and Reese smiled showing her dimples.

"Remember what I told you?" Edward asked when they reached Esme and Carlisle's floor.

"What?" Reese asked frowning and Edward couldn't get over how cute she looked.

"If you need to go, tell me. Don't pee on yourself. Ok?" He said. Reese smiled widely and nodded.

"Ok." Edward said with a chuckle. He heard a squeal and rolled his eyes as Alice wrenched the door open. Reese tensed and pressed herself closer to Edward.

"Alice take it easy." Jasper said walking up behind her and tugging her away from the door. She pouted and Edward stepped into the apartment rubbing Reese's back to calm her down. Esme smiled and got up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to them with Carlisle behind her.

"Reese. This is your grandmother." Edward said pointing at Esme. Reese buried her head in Edwards shoulder and Carlisle chuckled.

"Hello Reese." Esme said gently. Reese looked at her shyly and blushed. Edward shifted her and she looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Reese their not going to hurt you." Edward muttered in her ear. She looked at Edward before reaching for Esme. Esme smiled and took her. Then there was a flash and Edward looked over to see Alice holding a camera.

"What?" She asked innocently. Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to watching smile as Reese got over her shyness and start chatting. Esme turned and sat down on the sofa again. Edward leaned against the wall smiling as Reese began to tell the story of her adventure the night before while Alice snapped pictures.

"… and daddy came naked." Reese said with a giggle. Esme looked at Edward with a raised brow and he rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"I was not naked Reese." He said sitting down beside them while everyone laughed. The Reese looked around at everyone in the room.

"Where are Emmy and Rosie?" She asked frowning at Edward curiously.

"We're here." Rosalie's came from the kitchen.

"Get in here!" Reese yelled and everyone laughed except Edward.

"Reese." Edward said frowning.

"Pwease!" She added and they all laughed harder and Edward cracked a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Emmett said walking around the corner with a box wrapped in green paper in his arms. Rosalie came behind him with a plate of cookies and a cup of milk. Reese's eyes widened and sparkled. Rosalie set the plate and cup down on the coffee table and Emmett set the present down on the floor.

"Hope you don't mind Edward. This is sort of a welcome present." Rosalie said kneeling down beside the coffee table.

"It's fine." Edward said with a smile. Reese leaned over in Esme's arms and eyed the cookies. Emmett smiled and picked one up to hand to her. She looked at Edward with big eyes and he laughed.

"Go ahead." He said and she lunged at the treat.

"But don't make yourself sick." He added as she stuffed half the cookie in her mouth. Everyone was silent for a few minutes while Reese ate. Rosalie held the milk for her.

"Don't think your going to be treated like this all the time Reese." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Of course she'll be treated like this all the time." Carlisle said.

"She's the only child around and we need someone to spoil." Esme added hugging the child close. Reese grinned up at her.

"You want to open your present?" Alice asked. Reese nodded and climbed down from Esme's lap and plopped down beside Rosalie. Reese peeled the wrappings away slowly and her eyes widened when Rosalie opened the box and pulled a big stuffed bear out.

"Wow." She whispered. Everyone chuckled and Reese wrapped her arms around the teddy bear.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asked. She nodded her head eagerly at him and he ruffled her hair. She giggled and held the bear up for Edward to see. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"I see. What are you going to call it?" He asked.

"His name is Berry." Reese announced after a few minutes of thinking. Edward chuckled and tickled her. She giggled happily before stopping and looking at Edward with a serious expression.

"_What's_ wrong?" Edward asked. She bit her lip and looked at everyone in the room before motioning for him to come closer. He bent his head down.

"I gotta go." She whimpered. Edward smiled and he heard everyone stifle their chuckles.

"Ok sweetie come on." He whispered back and stood up, swinging her up in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"You are wearing me out Reese." Edward said slinging Reese over his shoulder. She squealed and giggled.

"I'm not playing with you. You need to eat." He said rolling his eyes and placing her back in her high chair. She tried to slip out from under his arm but he was able to lock her in place.

"Eat." Edward ordered placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. She frowned at the bowl.

"I don't want it." She said pushing it away.

"What do you want then?" Edward asked sitting down in a chair beside her.

"Cookie!" She said, eyes shining. Edward raised a brow.

"No." He said. Reese looked at him shocked then her chin trembled.

"Please?" She asked.

"No. Now eat." He ordered. She looked at him with wide eyes for a moment. Her mouth opened wide and a piercing scream filled the apartment and at the same time she brought her fist down hard on the bowl and its contents splattered all over her and Edward.

"Reese!" Edward exclaimed grabbing her flailing fists. She struggled against him and scooted down in her seat where she was almost fall out. Edward gritted his teeth and pulled her up out of the highchair and set on the ground. She screamed louder and Edward put his hand over her mouth.

"Reese! Calm down." He yelled over her muffled screams. She finally fell quiet and Edward took his hand off her mouth. She had her eyes closed and he grabbed her chin so she was looking at him.

"Don't ever do that again. If you don't want that then we'll find something else. But you will not have a cookie today because of your fit." He said. Tears sprang to her eyes and she struggled against him. He let go and she ran passed him. Edward turned around to find Rosalie and Emmett behind him. Reese ran and dived behind Emmett's legs.

"Daddy hates me." She whimpered. Edward gaped at her before clenching his teeth.

"I do not hate you Reese." He said walking and kneeling down on the floor to look at her. She peeked thru Emmett's legs and glared at him. Emmett cleared his throat and held out a plate.

"Alice had a vision. So Esme went out bought you eggs. Sorry we didn't make it in time." He said uncomfortably. Edward stood up with a sigh.

"She needs to learn she won't get everything she wants." He said.

"We'll meet you at the car in an hour." Rosalie said hiding a smile behind her hand. Emmett moved to follow Rosalie but Reese gasped and held him around the legs.

"Don't go!" She whined. Edward knelt down again.

"Reese I'm sorry I got mad. But Uncle Emmett has to go." He said. Reese glared at him and he narrowed his eyes before wrenching her free from his legs. She screamed and Emmett all but ran out the door. Edward put Reese back in her highchair and began fixing her a scrambled egg and a piece of toast. By the time he set a plate in front of her she'd started sniffling.

"Do like eggs?" He asked softly. She rubbed sniffed and nodded looking at him with red eyes.

"Will you eat these?" He asked. She nodded and he pulled a chair up so he was sitting in front of her. He held up a fork full of egg and she opened her mouth. She gasped and spit the egg.

"It's hot." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry." Edward said forking another piece and blowing on it until it had cooled off. She ate quietly for a few minutes.

"Can I have juice?" She asked shyly. Edward nodded and got up to fix her a cup of grape juice. He brought it back to her and she sucked it down and put it down before grinning up at him. He sat down with a sigh and rested his chin in his hand while she ate her toast. She giggled and he smiled.

"You're a mess Reese." He said wiping crumbs from her cheeks. She giggled again. Edward got up and refilled her cup so she'd have something to entertain herself while he cleaned up the oatmeal on the floor. Afterwards he carried her upstairs to her room and changed her into a pair of jeans, a purple short sleeved shirt, and a white hoodie jacket over it.

"Do you need to go?" He asked. She shook her head and he put her shoes on her feet before getting up and grabbing her small diaper bag and went to his room to change.

"You two ready?" Alice asked excitedly. Edward sighed and nodded buckling Reese in her car seat.

"Emily!" She cried happily hugging her to her chest. Alice giggled and got in the backseat of Emmett's jeep with Jasper.

"Daddy where are we going?" Reese asked.

" Shopping." Edward answered flatly.

"For toys?" She asked hopefully. Edward chuckled and looked back at her.

"Maybe." He said. Reese squealed and hugged Emily. Then he heard he begin singing and he smiled listening to her small voice.

"Over_ in the meadow in the sand in the sun lived an old mother turtle and her little turtle one! "Dig" said the mother "I dig!" said the one. So they dug all day in the sand in the sun!_" She sang softly.

"Where'd you hear that song?" Edward asked looking back at her.

"Ms. Stella use to sing it to me when I had nightmares." She said grinning at him. He smiled and she giggled before continuing her song.

"Okay sweetie! You ready for Aunt Alice to dress you up in pink?" He asked in mock excitement. Reese looked at him with her mouth gaped open.

"I don't want pink!" She cried hugging Emily close to her chest.

"I know sweetie. She'll have to go thru me first don't worry." Edward said right before Alice opened her door and began unbuckling her.

"I'm not going to dress her up in pink. I'm going to pick out few outfits so I know her size then you can go off and do your own thing." She said rolling her eyes. I sighed, knowing her "few" outfits would be about fifty. And it was.

"Daddy I want to go home." Reese ran out from the changing rooms in only shirt and diaper and buried her head in his legs. Alice came out with her pants and shoes.

"Reese you need your clothes." She hissed as three ladies' giggled. Edward picked Reese up with a chuckle and took the clothes away from Alice and went into the dressing room.

"Please can we go home?" Reese whimpered rubbing her eyes.

"Not yet. But we can go do something else." Edward said tying her shoe.

"Alice we're-"

"I know I know! Go on I have her size." She huffed, tugging Jasper away from them. Jasper rolled his eyes and Reese giggled. Edward swung Reese up in his arms and carried out of the changing room, passed the three women that had been staring at him for the past ten minutes.

"Okay Reese. Where do you want to go?" He asked. She grinned and pointed behind him. He looked and chuckled seeing a bakery that had a huge cookie cake in the window.

"No Reese. I told you would not get a cookie today. Remember what you did this morning?" He said turning stern. Her face fell and she looked down sadly. Edward felt guilty. _Don't give in! She's being punished! _He yelled at himself. Then she sniffed and he cracked.

"But you can ice cream later on." He said and she beamed. _You wimp. _He told himself. He decided to go look for Rosalie and Emmett. He easily found them in FYE and Rosalie smiled when she saw them coming.

"Alice let you go?" She asked when Reese clapped her hands and reached for Rosalie. Edward explained she laughed.

"Well at least you got away." She said tickling Reese.

"Aunt Rose guess what!" Reese exclaimed clapping her hands again excitedly.

"What?"

"I'm going to get ice cream!" She squealed. Rosalie looked at Edward with a raised brow.

"I thought she was grounded for the day." She said.

"From cookies." He said sheepishly. Emmett laughed and slapped his back.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger." He said. Edward shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah I guess she does. But I don't mind. She's too cute." He said grinning at Reese.

"Yeah but wait until she's fifteen." Rosalie said as Reese got distracted by a bright colored poster.

"Daddy!" She said pointing. Edward rolled his eyes and took her to look at the poster. Emmett and Rosalie followed.

"I want it." She whispered touching the rainbow like poster.

"Would you rather have this or a toy?" Edward asked.

"Toy!" She said immediately. Edward laughed and she flipped the poster to the next one where an inappropriate poster was next. All three vampires rushed to cover Reese's eyes.

"Who would have posters like that in places where children can see?" Edward hiss turning away as Emmett put it back to the colorful one.

"I don't know but I hope she didn't see much." Rosalie said glaring at where the poster had been.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward wasn't happy. When Reese looked at him with those big green eyes, pleading not to go. But he had to go to school and she had to go to daycare. The teenaged girls that kept shooting him looks ticked him off. He wanted to run out. But when he'd tried Emmett grabbed him and made him sit back down.

"She's fine Edward. You'll get to see her in a couple of hours." Alice said not looking up from the fashion magazine in front of her.

"She was scared. It breaks my heart when she scared like that. The only time she's been this scared was when Emmett let her watch _An American Haunting._" He added the last part glaring at Emmett. He rolled his eyes.

"She enjoyed it." He said shrugging.

"She was scared for an entire week! She still makes me look under her bed." Edward said angrily.

"Okay enough. Your arguing is very annoying." Rosalie said looking at her painted nails. Edward opened his mouth to say something when Alice gasped.

"Edward Reese-!" She was cut off when Edwards's phone rang. Edward looked at Alice confused before answering his phone.

"Hello?" He answered. He could hear screaming in the background and Edward stared the phone.

"Mr. Cullen? This is Mrs. Parker. From the daycare. I'm afraid you will have to come get Reese." The woman on the other end said.

"Is something wrong? Is Reese hurt?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No… you'll just have to come. Quickly!" She added. There was a crash and the phone went dead. Edward stared at the phone.

"Alice what happened?" Edward asked looking at her in panic. Alice was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"I'm sorry Edward. You're going to have to go find out. We'll come with you." She said standing. Everyone got up from the lunch table and dumped their untouched food in the trashcan. Alice and Jasper got in Edwards car and he drove over the speed limit to get to the daycare. He parked by the front and ran to the front, everyone else behind him. When he opened the door Mrs. Parker was waiting there. Paint covered her light pink blouse and splattered her graying hair.

"Follow me." She said and Edward looked back at Alice who had her hand over her mouth, eyes sparkling. They followed Mrs. Parker down a hallway until they came to an empty room.

"Where's Reese?" He asked. Mrs. Parker sighed and pointed towards the vent in the wall. The metal gate like thing was off the wall and Edward heard a muffled. Edward looked at Mrs. Parker with his gaped open and she nodded. He knelt down beside the vent and looked inside. He could see her lying on her stomach with Emily. A piece of paper lay before her and there was a container of red pain she was dipping her fingers in. It was way too small for anyone but small children to get in there.

"Reese!" Edward cried. She looked up and squinted before smiling widely and waving a hand covered in red paint.

"Hi daddy!" She cried happily. Edward looked up at Mrs. Parker.

"What happened? Why is she in there?" He asked.

"I was letting them paint. Then I told them it was time for their nap and she would let me take her picture so it could dry. She got mad and told me I had no right to tell her what to do. So I said I was going to call you. And when I came back in she threw the paint at me, grabbed her picture and some paint and crawled in there. I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." She said. Emmett and Alice were having a hard time holding back their laughter. Jasper was knelt down beside Edward, looking inside the vent.

"Reese, come out here now." Edward ordered.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked frowning.

"Yes now come out here." He said growled. Reese shook her head and went back to her painting. Alice burst out laughing.

"It is not funny Alice." Edward glared at her.

"Yes it is." She said still laughing. Edward growled and looked back.

"Edward calm down." Rosalie said kneeling down beside them. Edward moved away and Rosalie looked in.

"Reese you have to come out." She said gently.

"If I come out I'll get spanked." Reese said shaking her head. Edward nodded and Rosalie slapped his leg.

"Maybe. But if you come out now you might get off the hook." Jasper said. Edward sighed and pushed them out of the way.

"Reese. If you come out now, I'll give you a choice to get spanked and no cookies after supper, or go to your room and no cookies for a week." He said. Reese looked at him like he was stupid.

"No way buster." She said and went back to painting. Edward growled and looked at his siblings for help.

"I have to go help out with the other children." Mrs. Parker said. Edward nodded and she left. Emmett got a hold of himself."I have an idea of how to get her out. We'll bend the vent so you can maybe squeeze in enough to pull her out." He said. Edward nodded.

"Alice stop laughing and keep watch by the door so we can do this." He said. She nodded and did as he said, still giggling. He grabbed the sides of the vent and pulled it apart until he was sure he would be able to fit. He lay on his stomach and crawled in. Reese gasped and tried to scoot but he caught the back of her shirt and tugged her out. She struggled against him but he ignored her until they were both out.

"Don't ever do anything like that again." He hissed.

"She's coming. Bend it back." Alice hissed. Emmett pushed Edward away and bent it back in place and stood up right as Mrs. Parker came in. She froze at the doorway when she saw Reese in Edwards's arms.

"How did you get her out?" She asked frowning.

"He crawled-" Edward placed his hand over Reese's mouth.

"I was able to reach in a pull her out." He answered looking at Reese sternly.

"We'll be taking her home now Mrs. Parker." Rosalie said politely. Mrs. Parker nodded and went over to a wall where Reese's backpack hung on a peg by other children's backpacks. Edward buckled Reese in the car, Jasper and Alice thought it wise to ride with Emmett and Rosalie. Reese glared at him the whole time and when he pulled away she stuck her tongue out at him. Edward reached down and popped her chin. She looked at him shocked before opening her mouth wide. Edward slammed her door shut right as she began to scream. He walked around to his side; fists clenched, and got in. When pulled into the apartment parking lot, she was still screaming. He opened her door and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Hush Reese. You know what you did was wrong. I tried to be nice." He said before pulling her out of the car. He carried up to his apartment, Reese sobbing the whole way, and stomped into the living room. After giving her five hard pops on bare rear he set her up in her room and shut the door. He went to his room and lay face down on the bed with a groan. After an hour, Reese's sobs died down and it was silent. Then there was the sound of feet pattering on the wood floor and Edwards's door opened. He looked up as Reese crawled up on the bed and snuggled into his side. He sighed and rolled over.

"What am I going to do with you Reese?" He asked and she sniffed.


	7. Author Note

Ok so I have tried to write chapters but I can't think of any ideas for this story or any of my other story's. If you guys have any ideas of things you'd like to see happen in a chapter I can write them and post them if you'd like. Thank you all so much!

Twilightluver1994


	8. Will be taking over this story again

**(Ok so I know that this must all be aggravating if you really like this story but it's all being sorted out. I was just notified by CullenBoyz101 that she will not be taking over this story. As well as the other ones she was going to be writing for. So I will be writing for these stories again and I will try to post more chapters soon. I'm sorry for not writing lately I've just been really busy but I hope to start all my stories back up. Thank you all so much for reading and all the good reviews.)**


End file.
